


Penurious

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poverty, street rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Penurious- relating to great povertyAs a street rat on Corasaunt, poverty was all that Maziln had known.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 1





	Penurious

Mazlin was a simple street rat trying to make ends meet in the horrible underbelly of Corasaunt. He heard many rumors of Jedi starting a war. He wasn't sure what he thought about that. So long as it didn't affect him, he decided he didn't care. He had his own corner of the galaxy that was his own and that was all he needed. He had a few pacts with some of the kinder store owners to get their leftover food at the end of the day. He had his corner in the alleyway of an abandoned warehouse. He got by, he breathed, he ate, he slept. But was it really living?


End file.
